


Juntos de nuevo

by hudgens77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Top!Noya, bottom!asahi, seme!Noya, uke!Asahi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudgens77/pseuds/hudgens77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incluso los grandulones necesitan cariño.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juntos de nuevo

Las apariencias engañan, y sé eso más que bien. Cuando conocí al grandulón Asahi, su aspecto me impresionó un poco. Era alto, moreno y fornido; llevaba el cabello largo amarrado en un moño y portaba una barba incipiente. Sus cejas largas y tupidas le daban cierto aspecto de autoridad a sus grandes ojos marrones. Y comprendí el por qué de los rumores de que era un maleante o algo así —no estaba seguro, pero sí que tenía todo el aspecto de uno. Al menos lucía como alguien que te podía dar una paliza.

Pronto me di cuenta de que no era así. Asahi era demasiado bueno para su propio bien.

Me agradó de inmediato. Además, me gustaba su estilo de jugar voleibol. Hacía que todos se sintieran más seguros cuando él estaba ahí, lo que pronto llevó a que fuera considerado como la estrella del Karasuno. Nos volvimos amigos muy cercanos, y por alguna razón comencé a sentir la necesidad de hacerlo sonreír. Asahi se reía de mis tonterías. Hacíamos buen equipo. Y cuando comenzamos a salir se dio tan naturalmente que tal vez nadie hubiera notado el cambio de no ser porque Suga-san nos encontró besándonos una vez en los vestidores.

Como sea. La amabilidad de Asahi cada vez me sorprendía más y más, al grado que sentí que tenía que protegerlo de alguna manera para que la gente no abusara de él. Su apariencia era una gran ayuda, así que lo único que tuve que hacer fue incentivar los rumores respecto a él. Sé que no era bueno, pero lo hice para alejar a las personas malas de él.

No por nada me llamaban la Deidad Guardiana.

Pero ni yo podía proteger a Asahi de sus demonios internos.

Tristemente, era bastante inseguro. También era el tipo de persona que se echa la culpa de todo, y tuvimos un desacuerdo bastante fuerte a raíz de ello, después de un partido contra Datekou. Por más que lo intentó, Asahi nunca pudo lograr que el balón pasara el famoso bloqueo de aquella escuela. Y yo no pude recibirlo bien para que se sintiera más seguro, pero Asahi solo miró sus debilidades y no las de los demás; lo que causó que abandonara el equipo sin importar nuestras plegarias —y mis arrebatos— porque no lo hiciera. Incluso me suspendieron después de una acalorada discusión que sostuvimos fuera de los salones de clases, y mientras tanto me dediqué a practicar cómo recibía para hacer sentir a Asahi más seguro. Amenacé con salirme del equipo de voleibol si él no regresaba. No tenía sentido si no estaba con él.

Afortunadamente y gracias a la obstinación de los nuevos chicos de primer año, Asahi regresó después de mucha insistencia. Y esa misma tarde reanudamos nuestra relación.

Cuando Asahi se sentía inseguro, buscaba el contacto físico con avidez. Incluso los grandulones necesitan cariño, y él estaba desesperado. No soltó mi mano ni un minuto mientras caminábamos al terminar la práctica. Y cuando llegamos a su casa y me ofrecí a preparar bocadillos no dejó de abrazarme —a veces con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria— y besarme las mejillas y el cuello, como un cachorro que no ha visto a su dueño en días. Me complicaba un poco moverme, mas no me molestaba en absoluto. De hecho me hacía cosquillas con su barba, además de que yo también lo había extrañado mucho.

No obstante, me ponía un poco triste. Detrás de cada caricia podía sentir su ansiedad, su miedo a ser abandonado. A no ser suficientemente bueno otra vez.

Mas no era así. Asahi era la persona más hermosa —por dentro y por fuera— que jamás había conocido. Y necesitaba demostrárselo. Necesitaba derrochar amor y seguridad hasta que él se empapara un poco de ello.

(Quizá no podía resolver sus problemas, pero podía ayudarlo a que viera lo valioso que era).

Apreté su mano y lo guié a su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de nosotros y me senté en la almohada, recargando mi espalda contra la cabecera. Extendí mis piernas por si Asahi quería acostarse. Lo hizo sin meditarlo. Sabía que le gustaba que jugara con su cabello, por lo que deshice su peinado cuidadosamente y comencé a desenredar su cabello castaño con mis dedos.

Asahi se estremeció, hundiéndose en la almohada. "Hmm," ronroneó. Contuve una risita, masajeando su cuero cabelludo.

Asahi estaba muy relajado.

"Hmm, Noya, si sigues haciendo eso me voy a dormir," musitó, arrastrando las palabras. Era tan adorable que no pude resistir la urgencia de inclinarme hacia adelante y besarlo. Era un poco extraño hacerlo de cabeza, pero la sensación era agradable a pesar de que no coordináramos del todo bien.

Una risotada ronca y profunda emergió de los labios de Asahi. Era contagiosa y me supe sonriendo a la vez.

"Es como el beso de Spiderman," vacilé. Asahi rio de nuevo y asintió contra mi rostro.

"Sabía que dirías eso," dijo. Hice un puchero. Asahi conocía que era mi superhéroe favorito. Rio al ver mi expresión y me besó fugazmente con un tronido de labios. Ansioso, hice que nuestras bocas se encontraran y no vacilé en profundizar el beso casi de inmediato, apenas rozando con mi lengua levemente para probar su reacción. Asahi abrió la boca y nuestros alientos se mezclaron mientras experimentábamos. Me encantaba morderlo con suavidad, adoraba los sonidos roncos que su garganta emitía cuando lo hacía. Adoraba la sensación de su enorme mano en mi nuca, acariciando mi cabello pero a la vez presionando levemente para mantenerme en mi sitio. Era excitante cuando poseía esa seguridad.

No pude evitarlo. Ansioso por más, besé la comisura de sus labios y continué trazando su rostro con mis labios. Su piel producía un leve escozor debido a la incipiente barba que, a estas horas de la tarde, ya amenazaba con salir. Olía a jabón, a limpio. Su cuello era fuerte, pero sensible y un estremecimiento lo sacudió cuando me detuve cerca de sus pronunciadas clavículas para dejarle un chupetón. No se quejó: al contrario, el patrón audible de su respiración me inspiraba a continuar.

—Recuerdo que, las primeras veces, Asahi era algo cohibido respecto al sexo y las marcas que dejaba como consecuencia. Todo eso era cosa de pasado.—

Mis manos recorrieron su pecho cubierto rápidamente. Levanté el rostro y me incliné hacia el frente, apoyándome en mis rodillas mientras tiraba del elástico del short de Asahi y sentía como masajeaba mi trasero y mis caderas, cubiertos por el short. Ronroneé, haciéndole saber que eso me gustaba.

Bajé sus shorts lo suficiente como para que no me estorbaran y manoseé su miembro medio erecto a través de sus boxers. Asahi gimió y sonreí con picardía, exponiéndolo frente a mí.

Lo lamí.

Asahi tembló.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

Abrí la boca y engullí su miembro superficialmente, apenas y rozándolo un poco con mi lengua. Asahi gimió y descendí una vez más al mismo nivel; sin embargo me detuve un poco más de tiempo para saborearlo más. "N-Noya," la voz temblorosa de Asahi me incitó a seguir, la manera en que sus manos apretaron mi trasero.

Esta vez me obligué a ir más abajo. Me inundé con la longitud de Asahi, la dejé ir y la probé con mi lengua, recorriéndola de arriba a abajo y trazando círculos en la cabeza para después volverla a succionar. Asahi se deshacía en exclamaciones febriles que me excitaban, y aunque sentía sus caricias no era muy consciente de otra cosa que no fuese hacerlo sentir bien hasta que una brisa fría golpeó mi miembro, para después ser invadido por una agradable sensación de calidez y humedad que me causó escalofríos. Comprendí que Asahi estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo.

"¡A-Asahi!" proferí, salivando. Asahi continuó y gemí más alto, invadido por sensaciones placenteras.

Pero no podía dejarlo así. Mi intención también era que él lo disfrutara, así que volví a mi tarea. No obstante, ahora era más difícil mantener el control y mis lengüetadas se volvieron erráticas y superficiales, pero a Asahi parecía gustarle a juzgar por los sonidos que emitía. Además, cuando yo hacía lo mismo era él el que perdía el control; y en una de esas casi me ahogo cuando sus caderas se movieron involuntariamente y sentí su longitud hasta mi garganta.

Se detuvo por un momento al escucharme toser, deshaciéndose en disculpas. Sin embargo, apenas me repuse volví a deleitarme con su sexo erecto e hinchado. Ya podía saborear su esencia. Asahi soltó un sonido gutural —estaba cerca. Su lengua emergía para rozar mi miembro intermitentemente, en los momentos en que mis movimientos errantes se lo permitían. Y era lo mismo para mí.

Él fue el primero en venirse, puesto que yo estaba en una posición en la que podía descender y engullirlo con más facilidad de lo que él tenía que inclinarse hacia adelante para atraparme en su boca. Lo devoré hasta donde mi boca me permitía sin llegar a ahogarme al tiempo que sentía su aliento agitado entre mis muslos, advirtiéndome entre suspiros lo que estaba por pasar. Y cuando se corrió en mi boca lo succioné con gusto; drenándolo hasta la última gota, drenando su libido y su energía...

Me acomodé a su lado en lo que se reponía del orgasmo. Mientras tanto, no necesité más que un par de caricias de mi propia mano y la vista de Asahi en la cama para venirme también.

Aturdido por el clímax, el gruñido que soltó Asahi sonó como algo lejano y amortiguado. No reaccioné del todo hasta que sentí su mano acariciando suavemente mi mejilla.

"Eso no fue justo para ti," dijo, arrastrando la voz un poco. Aún lucía algo desenfocado para mí.

"Hmm," fue lo único que musité, cargando con la misma pereza. Sabía que se sentía un poco mal porque pensaba que él era el que había disfrutado más, pero no era así. Yo también estaba satisfecho, más que satisfecho. Quería hacerlo sentir bien, quería hacerlo feliz.

"Tienes sueño," afirmó Asahi. Abrí los ojos.

"Tú también."

"No."

Enarqué una ceja. Estiré la mano y la enterré en su melena castaña, trazando arabescos con las yemas de mis dedos. Los ojos de Asahi se cerraron involuntariamente y se volvieron a abrir con lentitud.

"Eso... no es justo..."

Sonreí cuando sus párpados volvieron a cerrarse. Me acurruqué contra él y dejé que el sueño también me arrastrara.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero con lo que me topé fue con el pacífico rostro de Asahi dormido. Su tez lucía más clara, y su cabello parecía estar en llamas gracias a la luz del atardecer que se colaba por la ventana. Ojeé el reloj de la mesa de noche —todavía disponíamos de una media hora antes de que llegaran sus padres.

Sonreí con picardía al pensar en todo lo que podíamos hacer en media hora.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre Asahi y me incliné para besarlo. Sentí su sonrisa crecer conforme despertaba y sus labios respondían a mis movimientos. Cuando me separé, sus ojos color chocolate me miraban con ternura.

Le sonreí, confiado y conmovido. Asahi estiró su mano y rozó mi mejilla con su pulgar. Cerré los ojos y rodeé su mano con la mía. Cuando lo solté, su mano cayó, deslizándose por la tela de mi camiseta. Su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo y la ternura de sus ojos fue reemplazada por deseo.

Estaba seguro de que yo lo miraba de la misma manera cuando posó sus manos en mi camiseta y le dio un leve tirón. Levanté las manos para hacerle la tarea más fácil. Asahi se incorporó y me la quitó.

Compartimos otro beso antes de que lo despojara de su camiseta. Y luego otra vez. Sus labios eran simplemente irresistibles para mí.

Debido a nuestras actividades anteriores, la segunda mitad del trabajo ya estaba prácticamente hecha. Nos ayudamos a terminar de desnudarnos mientras continuábamos besándonos, abriendo más las bocas, rozando dientes y labios con la lengua y perdiéndonos en un mismo aliento. Asahi se inclinó hacia abajo, acomodándose en la cama. Mis manos se perdieron en su cuerpo, sintiendo su pecho y abdomen marcado, la firmeza de sus músculos que contrastaba con la suavidad de su piel de canela.

"¿Lubricante?" inquirí con una ceja enarcada. Asahi se incorporó para sacarlo de la mesita de noche, me lo dio y luego volvió a su posición.

Sus manos me sostuvieron por la cadera mientras derramaba el líquido en mis manos para luego aplicarlo en mi miembro. Jadeé, cerrando los ojos y entregándome a las sensaciones al tocarme. Pronto sentí las manos de Asahi guiando las mías de arriba a abajo y trazando círculos en la punta con el pulgar. Me estremecí, canturreando su nombre y lo mucho que me gustaba. Entonces Asahi también rodeó su propia longitud y comenzó a frotarla contra la mía, generando una placentera fricción entre nosotros. Ambos gruñimos ante lo bien que se sentía. Me incliné hacia el frente y él mordió mis labios, apasionado. Logró arrancarme un quejido que se transformó en una pequeña risita, la cual se disipó en medio de jadeos conforme la fricción aumentaba.

Nuestros rostros chocaban al no poder seguir con el beso. Gemíamos en la boca del otro intercambiando nuestra respiración, resollando el nombre del otro fervientemente.

Estaba impaciente. Tanteé la cama con imprecisión hasta sentir el lubricante en mi mano. Me incorporé, vacié más —todo el tiempo observando a Asahi, cuyas mejillas eran de un color rojo oscuro y su respiración escapaba irregularmente a través de sus labios. Se veía jodidamente atractivo, pero ¿cuándo no?— y lo esparcí bien en mis manos. Me moví para liberar las piernas de Asahi. Las abrió ampliamente de manera que fuera más fácil para mí. Separé sus glúteos, grandes y bien formados, y rocé su entrada, haciendo círculos con el pulgar.

Asahi tembló como una hoja en otoño a punto de caer.

Sin mayor aviso, introduje cuidadosamente mi dedo índice. Asahi se retorció conforme lo hacía y me disculpé. Saqué el dedo e introduje dos la segunda vez. Asahi volvió a retorcerse y yo le pedí que aguantara, tomando su sexo en mis manos y acariciándolo para distraerlo un poco.

Lo preparé. Hice movimientos de tijera numerosas veces, e incluso introduje un tercer dedo cuando estuve seguro de que estaba bien lubricado. Así parecía, y él lucía como que comenzaba a disfrutarlo. O quizá se debía a la manera en que mi otra mano lidiaba con su miembro. Quién sabe.

Saqué la mano y levanté una de sus piernas, rozando mi longitud contra su entrada para que sintiera lo duro que me ponía. Asahi emitió un ruido gustoso y ronco mientras yo tomaba una de sus piernas y la levantaba para un mejor acceso. Deposité un par de besos en su piel. Los músculos y la fuerza de sus piernas me encantaban.

Lo penetré sin mucha dificultad, lo había lubricado bien. A ambos se nos escapó un gemido alto y agudo. Su espalda se arqueó involuntariamente y —no tan involuntariamente— constriñó el esfínter, aprisionando mi sexo.

Volví a exclamar, deleitándome en la deliciosa e inclemente presión y el calor que me invadían. Impaciente, comencé a moverme, disfrutando los sonidos que Asahi me entregaba, observando sus expresiones a través de mis ojos nublados. Me incliné hacia él, añorando su calor. Me oculté en su cuello y lo besé al tiempo en que nuestras caderas encontraban el ritmo perfecto, primero moderadamente y luego cada vez más rápido y más profundo. Asahi sabía como volverme loco; apretujándome de repente, a veces con una intensidad que me hacía boquear por aire como si acabara de salir de un cuerpo de agua después de casi ahogarme; otras veces con moderación para hacerme desear por más. Lo hice mío, más profundamente. Asahi tiró la cabeza para atrás, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los párpados, con la boca abierta pero sin emitir ningún sonido. Supe que había dado con el punto con el que buscaba; y, determinado, continué enfocándome en ese lugar.

Ambos estábamos al límite. Ya podía sentir mi abdomen tensándose, el cosquilleo que precedía mi liberación. Y entonces, Asahi se vino apenas unos segundos antes de que mi visión se nublara y me dejara ir ante el placer que inundaba mis sentidos.

Me dejé caer sobre su pecho, rendido y gozando los últimos vestigios del orgasmo.

Conforme me iba reponiendo, fui consciente de las vibraciones del pecho de Asahi al tararear. Su mano acariciaba mi espalda.

Levanté la cabeza y deposité un beso casto en sus labios. Se le veía en paz, y eso me dejaba más que satisfecho. Volví a esconderme en su cuello, haciéndole un poco de cosquillas al mover la cabeza. Su ronca risa me llenó de vida.

"Estoy feliz de que estemos juntos de nuevo," dijo, acariciando mi cabello despeinado.

"Siempre estaré a tu lado. Es mi deber proteger a la estrella," le respondí. Sabía que era un poco cursi, mas no podía evitarlo. Lo había extrañado muchísimo, y también sabía que ese tipo de cosas eran como medicina para la autoestima de Asahi.

Sonrió en la oscuridad del cuarto. Acababa de anochecer y las estrellas iban apareciendo en el cielo despejado, pero estaba seguro de que ninguna brillaría como la que descansaba a mi lado.


End file.
